


Mordercze Szczęście

by Marley_Potter, RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Kingdoms, Murder, Murderers, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Spies & Secret Agents, mafia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Marley_Potter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krótka historia o dwóch morderczyniach i ich córce. Z okazji 19 urodzin Croy. Teoretycznie nie do końca fem!slash, bardziej friendship, ale praktycznie...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mordercze Szczęście

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts).



Croyance! Kończysz dzisiaj, za siedemnaście godzin i trochę minut, dziewiętnaście lat. Tradycyjnie dostajesz tekst. Przyszykuj się, znasz nas przecież i wiesz, do jakich dziwactw jesteśmy zdolne ;)

Z okazji Twoich dziewiętnastych urodzin życzymy Ci, Ces i Marley znaczy się, czego następuje:

Przede wszystkim **zdrowia** , zwłaszcza psychicznego, bo jeszcze wylądujesz w Eichen House i co my wtedy zrobimy? Nadal nie wiemy z resztą, jak Ty z nami wytrzymujesz ;)

 **Szczęścia** , w każdym tego słowa aspekcie, tylko może nie takiego jak to Winchesterów. Co prawda udaje im się wyjść z każdej sytuacji obronną ręką, ale oni ciągle się w coś pakują, w co zamieszane są anioły, demony czy inne cholerstwa, a my żyjemy w trochę innym świecie, także ten... Nie pakuj się w kłopoty, ok?

 **Spełnienia marzeń** , tylko prosimy: uważaj o czym marzysz, bo czasami spełniają się te nieodpowiednie - potem klops i ziemię najeżdżają kosmici.

**Wychodzenia cało z tarapatów** , z czego _cało_ obejmuje brak poważniejszych obrażeń fizycznych i traum oraz konsekwencji prawnych.

 **Pieniędzy jeszcze więcej** , niż mają Tony Stark i Batman razem wzięci. Wtedy będzie Cię stać na zbroje Iron Mana i na pasy Batmana i inne fajne gadżety. Dla siebie i nas, a to się przyda. (A poza tym będzie miał kto utrzymywać Ami).

 **Rozwagi w podejmowaniu decyzji** , byś przez jedną imprezę nie musiała jeść mózgów jak Liv.

**Odpowiednich wykładowców i innych mentorów** — najlepiej takich jak w Hogwarcie. Oczywiście nie tych, co miał Potter od obrony, broń Merlinie!, albo Trelawney. Ale Severusa, Minerwy, Pomony, ludzi uczynnych i gotowych oddać życie w obronie swoich uczniów.

 **Mądrości i odwagi** jak u Doctora, ale nie obwiniaj się o rzeczy, co do których nie miałaś wyboru i/lub możliwości, by im zapobiec.

 **Pewności siebie** Sherlocka Holmesa i Sheldona Coopera. Oni zawsze są przekonani o swojej racji, ale słuchają (zazwyczaj) przyjaciół, gdy są w błędzie. Do tego życzymy Ci też **odwagi do przepraszania** , właśnie wtedy, kiedy się pomylisz i popełnisz błąd. Bo błądzić jest rzeczą ludzką, ale upieranie się przy swoim gdy ktoś ten błąd nam udowodnił to już głupota.

**Interesujących ludzi na drodze życia**... Byle nie zbyt interesujących. Emma Swan takich spotkała i... Skończyło się tym, że musiała odczynić klątwę. Tego nie chcemy, prawda?

 **Wspaniałych dzieci** w przyszłości, powiedzmy, że takich, jak te Catelyn Stark. Kochaj je bezgranicznie — nikt Ci tego nie zabroni, ale nigdy nie zapominaj, że żadne, również cudze, dziecko nie jest winne błędów dorosłych i każde zasługuje na miłość.

 **Ogromnej biblioteki** z ciekawymi, zajmującymi pozycjami, nawet lepszej niż ta Belli, choć to byłoby ciężko przebić. Bestią w pakiecie z takim darem to chyba żadna z nas by nie pogardziła.

 **Wielu pomysłów** na wspaniałe książki, niczym Castle, **miej też na nie wenę, cierpliwość i czas.**

**Ciekawych historii i zdarzeń** , byś miała do opowiedzenia swoim (i naszym!) dzieciom tak wiele, jak miał Ted Mosby. Tylko z pominięciem tych ostatnich odcinków i kilku złych decyzji.

 **Odwagi, sprytu i ciekawości** Aryii, oceniaj sytuacje i łap koty tak zwinnie jak ona. Ale przede wszystkim wykorzystuj okazje i wierz, że wszystko się ułoży. **Nie daj się czarnym myślom** i bądź jak Ariel i Ella **wierz w dobroć ludzi** , w spełniające się marzenia i oczekuj od życia najlepszego. Kieruj się dobrocią, czyń dobro i dobra oczekuj.

 **Miłości** tak pięknej jak w książkach i ff, które czytamy, tylko z pominięciem wątków tragicznych i smutnych, które choć są najpiękniejsze, tak nie chcemy, byś cierpiała w życiu. Nie zasłużyłaś na to, a my wierzymy, że nigdy na to nie zasłużysz.

Życzyłybyśmy Ci wspaniałych przyjaciół, ale z natury jesteśmy trochę egoistyczne. Może nie uważamy się za najlepsze z najlepszych, ale gdybyś jednak znalazła cudowniejsze gdzieś, to musiałybyśmy się Tobą dzielić, a to byłoby smutne ;c

Więc dodamy tylko, o czym masz pamiętać, o.

Pamiętaj, że jesteśmy tutaj, bardzo daleko każda od Ciebie, ale zawsze jesteśmy. By Cię wysłuchać, wesprzeć i zawsze, ale to zawsze służyć radą, ale przede wszystkim miłością. Wybrałyśmy siebie wzajemnie za przyjaciółki i każda z nas bierze za to odpowiedzialność. Jeśli kiedyś utoniemy, to razem.

I pamiętaj, że nawet jeśli jedna stanie się wampirem, druga wilkołakiem, a trzecia duchem, wróżką czy innym pedałem to i tak zawsze będziemy dla siebie przyjaciółkami (i ewentualnie smaczną przekąską). Zawsze możemy zamieszkać razem i kryć swoje tyły jak Sally, Aiden i Josh.

A jeśli kiedyś będziesz smutna to możemy Ci zaśpiewać jak Finn Rachel, Mercedes Kurtowi, Kurt Rachel, Artie Tinie, Tina Puckowi, Puck Quinn, Quinn Santanie, Santana Britney, Sue Willowi, Will New Directions... No, łapiesz. Tylko pamiętaj, że w naszym wypadku będzie to okropny fałsz, a nie czyste piękno ;)

W skrócie: **_bądź panią swego życia, ciesz się nim i czerp jak najwięcej z każdej jego minuty._**

(I niech Ci się włosy perfekcyjnie układają, nawet jak są mokre i jest tornado).

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than fuckin' perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing_

_You're fuckin' perfect to me_

W końcu nadszedł czas na... **PREZENT**!

Nie przedłużając: ciesz się z prezentu! I pamiętaj, że Cię obie strasznie kochamy ♥

 

* * *

 

# Mordercze Szczęście

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_

_I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

_And I know it's true, that visions are seldom what they seem_

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once_

_The way you did once upon a dream_

 

— Mamo, a gdzie spotyka się miłość?

Słowa te wypowiedziała na oko siedmioletnia dziewczynka siedząca przy stole w jadalni i kolorująca jakiś rysunek, jednak nie przykładająca do tego zbytniej uwagi. Jej krótkie nogi huśtały się w powietrzu wesoło, a niebieski kubek w białe kropki stal bezpiecznie obok jej lewej ręki, by nie zalać bezcennej pracy.

— Dlaczego pytasz?

Kobieta gotująca obiad odwróciła się i spojrzała na córkę przez okno w ścianie dzielącej to pomieszczenie z jadalnią.

— Bo tak.

— Argument nie do zbicia, tak?

— Yhm! Mama tak mówi — Dziewczynka przestała kolorować tylko na chwilę i uniosła głowę, a jej granatowe oczy przenikliwie spojrzały na kobietę.

— Hm... Miłość spotyka się na wykładach z fizyki — odpowiedziała z zadowoleniem kobieta i wróciła do gotowania.

— Kłamiesz — odparła dziewczynka, wracając do kolorowania. — Mówisz tak tylko po to, żebym się dobrze uczyła.

— Wcale nie kłamię! Posłuchaj:  _to były moje pierwsze dni na Królewskiej Akademii i niestety, już wtedy spóźniłam się na wykład z fizyki…_

 

***

 

Sale w tej części Królewskiej Akademii zostały odnowione kilka lat temu, więc światło docierało wszędzie, a i głos leciwego wykładowcy jednostajnie usypiał niezainteresowanych studentów z każdego końca.

Tylne drzwi nie zaskrzypiały, gdy zdyszana nastolatka wsunęła głowę do środka. Odetchnęła, poprawiła włosy i weszła. Wykładowca, którego nawet imię brzmiało ostro, spojrzał znad swoich okularów przenikliwie i wrócił do wykładu. Ta wsunęła się na pierwsze wolne miejsce z tyłu.

Właściwie cały ostatni rząd był niemal wolny, siedziała w nim tylko jedna dziewczyna o różowych włosach, niebieskim pasemku i ogromnych okularach na nosie. Przed nią leżał gruby notatnik kołowy, żółty piórnik i kilkanaście białych kartek, z których większość pokrywały bezkształtne szkice. Bez słowa podsunęła ona arkusz A4 papieru w kratkę z wypisanymi kolejno nazwiskami studentów. Nowoprzybyła wyciągnęła swój notes z torby i wygrzebała wciśnięty głęboko długopis, a potem wpisała swoje nazwisko „Croyance Wertus”, tuż pod „Amelia Black”.

— Powiedział, że jego wykłady są obowiązkowe, spojrzał na nas okropnie i puścił tę listę. Mam mu ją oddać po pół godzinie wykładu, bo on rozumie życie, korki i sąsiadów, więc stosuje prawo piętnastu minut, które u nas trwają pół godziny, bo w końcu siedzimy tu po trzy.

— Dwa razy w tygodniu.

— Ano. Nie sądziłam jednak, że ktoś skorzysta już pierwszego dnia. Amelia Black.

— Ja też nie — odparła i odwzajemniła uścisk dłoni. — Croyance Wertus. Dasz notatki?

— Em... Jasne, ale raczej ci one nie pomogą — Gruby notatnik został przesunięty nieco w prawo.

Croyance przewróciła oczami. Już dwie kartki były pokryte starannym pismem, które jednak stanowiło alfabet ludzi z bardzo wschodniego końca Cesarstwa. Dla większości mieszkańców Imperium, Królestwa czy nawet zachodnich części Cesarstwa były jedynie nic nie znaczącymi „krzaczkami”.

— Dlaczego ten język? — spytała i bez kolejnych, zbędnych słów zaczęła przepisywać notatkę, pokrywając strony alfabetem Imperium, tym używanym w stolicy.

— Bo tylko krzaczki wychodzą mi czytelnie — odparła różowowłosa, rozrysowując mapę myśli dotyczącą omawianego tematu na białych kartkach.

 

***

 

— _I tak poznałam twoją mamę..._

— No nie kończ teraz! — Oburzona dziewczynka zerwała się na równe nogi, stając na krześle. — Co było dalej? Nie spotkałaś przecież jeszcze miłości!

— Jak to nie, przecież kocham twoją mamę?

— No taaak — jęknęła dziewczynka tonem, jakim dzieci wyrażają swoje bezgraniczne zdumienie nad nic nie pojmującymi dorosłymi. — Ale przecież nie teraz ją pokochałaś, nie ma miłości od pierwszego wejrzenia.

— Ale ja nie wiem, kiedy ją pokochałam!

— No to opowiedz mi wszystko. Kiedy razem zamieszkałyście?

— Ech...  _To było w tym samym roku, kiedy zaczęłyśmy studiować na Akademii... Mama dalej była Amelią i dalej miała różowe włosy, był grudzień i padał śnieg, a ja drugi raz w tym semestrze wykorzystałam półgodzinne prawo profesora Cygnusa..._

 

***

 

Sala profesora Cygnusa jak zwykle wypełniona była po brzegi i tylko w trzech ostatnich rzędach pozostało kilka pustych miejsc. A na samym końcu, gdzie rząd był właściwie połową rzędu ze względu na załamanie ściany, jak zwykle zajęte były tylko dwa miejsca. Amelia wstawała właśnie z listą, gdy drzwi otworzyły się i wpadła przez nie niezbyt dobrze ubrana Croyance, z potarganymi włosami i wymiętą koszulką. Dopadła do listy i dopisała się szybko.

— Amelio — profesor rzucił groźnym tonem.

— No przecież zdążyła — Amelia przewróciła oczami. — Zawsze daję sobie niecałą minutę na dojście do pana biurka. Tu jest wysoko, a ja nie lubię schodów.

— Przepraszam, profesorze — dodała Croyance. — Narzeczony próbował wyrzucić mnie z mieszkania, oblał czymś i musiałam się przebrać. Ale są pozytywy, jak wychodziłam z łazienki to jego nie było, a telewizor i lodówka wciąż cały na swoim miejscu.

Przytomna cześć ludzi zaśmiała się, co spowodowało obudzenie co najmniej dwóch śpiących delikwentów. Profesor Cygnus pokręcił głową, a Amelia podała mu listę, mówiąc tak cicho, że tylko on to słyszał: — Nie bądź na nią zły, dziadku.

Odchodząc puściła oczko do blondyna siedzącego w pierwszym rzędzie z obstawą swoich kumpli, a ten odwdzięczył się szerokim, wyzywającym spojrzeniem. On również zasłużył na dezaprobujące cmoknięcie profesora.

— Czemu chciał cię wyrzucić? — spytała , zajmując swoje miejsce. — Znalazł trupa w szafie?

— Dziewięć i jest głupi — Croyance puściła jej oczko.

— O kurwa, aż dziewięć? A czemu jest głupi?

— Mógł przecież nic nie mówić i zniknąć pod osłoną nocy — Croyance westchnęła, odczytując wyrwane strony notatnika Amelii i przepisując krzaczki, tym razem zachowując oryginalny język. Niektórzy studenci już jakiś czas temu zorientowali się, że te dwie małolaty z tyłu mają jedne z najlepszy notatek, ale trzeba prosić tę czerwonowłosą. Głównie prosili je o nie śpiochy, dlatego również zaczęła używać języków wschodnich. Jej nie robiło to różnicy, a eliminowało masę irytujących natrętów, którzy przecież mogliby spać w nocy, zamiast potem jęczeć godzinami nad głowami porządnych studentek.

— No co ty, tacy są praworządni — Amelia przewróciła oczami. — Uznają, że trzeba wezwać policję, ale najpierw wysłuchać tej drugiej osoby, bo może to nieporozumienie.

— Trup?

— To jest najśmieszniejsze — Amelia uśmiechnęła się szeroko, dodając zamaszyście symbol określający w języku jej notatek Newtony. — No ale tak na serio to wszystko w porządku? Dać ci namiary na ślusarza? Bo oczywiście wymienisz zamki — stwierdziła.

— Nie, spoko, wszystko już gra. Tylko umowa najmu jest podpisana do końca roku, a on po pierwsze się nie pojawi, a po drugie by jej dla mnie nie podpisał, więc muszę znaleźć nowe mieszkanie. A niedługo święta, więc z tym będzie kiepsko.

— Ja mam wolny pokój. Nawet więcej niż jeden. Zainteresowana?

— ...Mówisz serio? Ledwie się znamy, mogę być przecież seryjną morderczynią albo innym psychopatą.

— Croy, przecież uczymy się matematyki: jakie są szanse, że obie nimi jesteśmy? Prędzej wygrałybyśmy w totolotka...

 

***

 

— Dlaczego więc nie gramy w totolotka? — spytała rezolutnie dziewczynka.

— Bo niczego nam nie brakuje, kochanie — odparła Croyance, uśmiechając się i czochrając ciemnobrązowe włosy córki. — Żyjemy w dostatku, mamy oszczędności w wielu kontach i wiele dróg awaryjnych. Nie potrzebujemy dodatkowej gotówki, a nawet gdybyśmy wygrały to ściągnęłoby to na nas niepotrzebną uwagę.

— Masz rację! — zgodziła się dziewczynka, siadając po turecku na kanapie. — Co było dalej? Tak zamieszkałyście razem, ale jeszcze długo nie wiedziałyście, że robicie w tym samym biznesie. I mama ciągle była Amelią, prawda? Opowiedz, jak się dowiedziałyście

— Znasz tę historię już przecież na pamięć, kochanie — jęknęła kobieta.

— To prawda, bardzo chciałabym widzieć wtedy wasze miny. Ale lubię słuchać tej historii, proszę...

Jedne zielone oczy z uporem wpatrywały się w drugie, starsze.

— Och, no dobrze.  _To było... Kilka miesięcy później, niedługo miały zacząć się wakacje, a my spędzałyśmy większość nocy i dni ucząc się do egzaminów, tylko czasem znikałyśmy, udając się do pracy. To był jeden z takich dni dla twojej drugiej mamy..._

 

***

 

— Amelia! — Croyance stała w garażu, tuż przy otwartym bagażniku samochodu i spoglądała na dopiero co przybyłą współlokatorkę.

Dziewczyna wyglądała jakby miała za sobą ciężki dzień. Jej różowe włosy — zwykle ułożone — były rozczochrane, a bluzka pomięta, co zdarzało się czasem, gdy dziewczyna nie miała czasu jej wyprasować, bo cały dzień się uczyła. Worki pod oczami wskazywały na kolejną zarwaną noc, a kubek mocnej, gorzkiej czekolady w dłoni dopełniał całości. Zwłaszcza, że pochodził z kawiarni, gdzie do takowej dodają kofeiny.

— Tak? — spytała i wzięła łyk napoju, patrząc bez wzruszenia na współlokatorkę, a od pewnego czasu również przyjaciółkę. Obie w okresie egzaminów były nerwowe, a do tego wedle jej wyliczeń, Croyance zbliżał się okres. To nic wielkiego.

— Czy mogłabyś mi powiedzieć co w bagażniku robi trup? — spytała Wertus, splatając ramiona na piersi.

— Leży? — spytała niepewnie Black. Oprzytomniała przy tym zupełnie, przypominając sobie, co robiła tej nocy i czego nie wyjęła z samochodu. Widząc wzrok Croy przełknęła ślinę i odetchnęła: — istnieje taka możliwość, że ten trup, to trup, znaczy się osoba, której miałam się pozbyć i się pozbyłam, ale zapomniałam wyjąć, bo byłam padnięta po ostatnim maratonie na uczelni?

— Pozbyć? — Brwi Wertus uniosły się w zdumieniu. Przyjrzała się uważniej Amelii, to wyjaśniałoby jej wygląd i zmęczenie oraz nieobecność w nocy.

— No, zabić. Wiesz, unicestwić, zlikwidować, uśmiercić... — zaczęła wymieniać kolejne synonimy.

— Wiem, co to znaczy — prychnęła. — Chcę wiedzieć dlaczego miałaś to zrobić.

— Powiedzmy, że zagrażał mojej posadzie — powiedziała beznamiętnie, wzruszając ramionami i upijając kolejny łyk czekolady. — Tak właściwie, Croy, to co robisz żeby wyżyć? Bo wiesz, skoro nie zdziwił cię widok trupa to znaczy, że jesteś psychopatą, tajniakiem albo pod osłoną nocy pracujesz jako płatna morderczyni — zażartowała Amelia, ale prawie natychmiast spoważniała widząc minę Croyance. — No nie gadaj, że wywiad miał rację. Jesteś płatną zabójczynią!

— Przeszkadza ci to? — Q oczach rudowłosej można było dostrzec obawę.

— Coś ty — Machnęła ręką i znów upiła czekolady, a różowe włosy opadły jej na oczy. — To i tak lepiej niż kiedy dowiedziałam się, że mój ojciec pracuje dla mafii.

— Której? — spytała Croy z zaciekawieniem.

— Straciłam rachubę dawno temu — wzruszyła ramionami. — On pewnie też. Jedna, druga, trzecia, kiedyś czwarta. Wywiad tego kraju tamtego… I wiesz, to nie tak, że on to robi bo musi. On to robi, bo jest w tym dobry. I to lubi. I jakby się miał wycofać, to musiałby się nieźle nakombinować, żeby każdy wierzył, że ktoś inny zajął się jego likwidacją. Nie to, żeby nie dał rady.

— A ty?

— Ja? — spytała zdziwiona.

— Tak, co ty robisz?

Wertus spojrzała jej prosto w oczy.

— Można powiedzieć, że poszłam w ślady ojca… Ale ograniczam się do jednego pracodawcy na raz i zleceń, gdy się trafią.

Zapadło milczenie. Obie dziewczyny spoglądały na siebie. W końcu ciszę przerwała Amelia.

— Więc... Obie mamy dziwną i niebezpieczną pracę, i ty i ja zabijamy. Cóż, jesteś moją przyjaciółką i ufam ci… Nazywam się Cassie Black, nie Amelia, ale pewnie też zmieniasz tożsamości jak popadnie. Studiuję jako Amelia, bo tak mi wygodniej.

— Czyli wszystko gra?

— Tak — westchnęła Black. — A trupem się nie przejmuj. Potem go zabiorę — powiedziała i ruszyła do swojego pokoju. — Te włosy to peruka, tak poza tym, będzie cholernie dobrze ją móc w domu czasem zdjąć. Łazienki, biblioteka, garaż i piwnica są strefami bez posłuchu et cetera reszty pewna nie jestem… A resztę to ci powiem, jak i wpadnie do głowy.

Croyance jeszcze raz spojrzała na bagażnik.  _Powinnyśmy grać na loterii_  — zaśmiała się w duchu i również opuściła garaż, po drodze do salonu, krzycząc do gotującej w kuchni współlokatorki:

— To my mamy piwnicę?!

 

***

 

— Nie wiedziałam, że dziadek pracował kiedyś dla mafii, myślałam, że tylko dla Imperium.

— Dla trzech mafii, jeśli być dokładnym — Głos dobiegł zza nich, a z cienia wyszła druga matka dziewczynki, mająca jednak brązowe włosy. — Przynajmniej wtedy, pamiętaj, że dziadek jest w tym interesie dużo dłużej, niż ty jesteś z nami. A właściwie, to dlaczego znów słuchałaś tej historii?

— Bo ją lubię.

Obie kobiety przewróciły oczami.

— Chciała wiedzieć, gdzie poznaje się miłość. Więc powiedziałam, że na wykładach z fizyki.

— Trafne, ale nie tylko tam.

— A gdzie jeszcze?

Oczy dziewczynki niemal zamigotały z ciekawości.

— Niech pomyślę… Na wykładach, przy dobrych automatach z czekoladą, — Croyance i ich córka uśmiechnęły się szeroko, wiedząc, jak bardzo Cassie uwielbia ten napój. — w sypialni wujka…

— W sypialni wujka?!

— No, wiesz, Dragon może jest irytujący, ale jednak młodszego brata się kocha, nawet jak jest tylko kuzynem — odparła spokojnie starsza z kobiet. — No i przede wszystkim na ulicach stolicy Cesarstwa.

— Naprawdę? — Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, a uśmiech ten poszerzył się, gdy kobieta przytaknęła. — Miałaś wtedy blond włosy, prawda?

— Prawda, to był najgorszy z jej kolorów — przyznała Croyance.

— Też go nie lubię, ale jak trzeba to trzeba, nie mamy luksusu trwania przy jednym.

— Oczywiście wiecie, że tej historii też chcę posłuchać, prawda? — upewniła się dziewczynka.

— Oczywiście, kochanie, zresztą to jest jedna z moich ulubionych historii. Zaraz po tej, gdy wujek Dragon złamał kość ogonową… _Cóż, wszystko stało się w jedno listopadowe popołudnie, a my byłyśmy już znacznie starsze niż w opowieściach młodszej mamy. Ja miałam blond włosy, ona jasnorude i całe tonęłyśmy w futrach…_

 

***

 

Stolica Cesarstwa, jak co roku o tej porze roku, niemal tonęła w śniegu. Jedną z bocznych alejek parku szły dwie kobiety, wyglądające na bardzo poważne i stateczne persony.

— Czy myślałaś kiedyś o dziecku? — spytała blondynka w miękkiej mowie miejscowych.

— O dziecku? — Rudowłosa przystanęła i usiadła na ławce, skłaniając do tego również towarzyszkę.

— Tak, o dziecku. Chciałabyś przygarnąć ze mną dziecko?

— Czy to oświadczyny…? — Croyance zaśmiała się z sympatią.

— Może, nie wiem. Po prostu pytam, czy myślałaś o dzieciach, czy chciałabyś jakieś kiedyś mieć i czy to rozważałaś. — Cassie wzruszyła ramionami.

— W naszej sytuacji? — Rudowłosa wyciągnęła sztucznego papierosa, który śmierdział jak prawdziwy, ale nie zawierał niczego, co byłoby szkodliwe lub uzależniające. Na szczęście dla nich, laboratorium ich, nareszcie wspólnego, pracodawcy umiało tworzyć takie cuda. — Wiesz, na czym polega nasza praca.

— Wiem, nie myślałam o dzieciach dopóki nie zyskałam ciebie. Z tobą byłabym w stanie wychować jedno albo dwa.

— Może, to bardzo ciężkie pytanie, Jano. Chciałabym być kiedyś mamą. Zawsze myślałam, że kiedyś poznam jakiegoś przystojnego współpracowanika, zakochamy się wzajemnie i dla miłości zrezygnujemy z pracy… Zamiast tego poznałam ciebie, piękną współpracownicę, z którą chyba łączy mnie coś zbliżonego do tego wyobrażonego uczucia. Wychowywanie z tobą dziecka byłoby na pewno wspaniałe, ale… Dlaczego akurat teraz o to pytasz?

W zielonych oczach widoczne było zdziwienie.

— Bo tam na ławce siedzi jakieś samotne bubu, które wygląda jakby ktoś je zostawił na pastwę losu — Kobieta wskazała przyjaciółce kierunek. Na ławce faktycznie siedziało, jak to określiła Cassie, „bubu”. Miało ono ciemnobrązowe włosy, smutną minę i najpewniej przemoczony, zielony płaszczyk. — Przez to mnie jakoś tak naszło, że chciałabym przygarnąć dziecko. No bo na ciążę to już na pewno żadna z nas nie ma czasu. I do tego potrzeba ojca.

— Serio chcesz ją przygarnąć? — spytała z niedowierzaniem Croyance.

— Wygląda jakby na kogoś czekała, nie jest pewnie sierotą, ale mniej więcej łapiesz, o co mi chodzi?

— Tak. I chyba… Nie. Ja, na pewno popieram ten pomysł. Chcę tego.

Na twarzy blondynki pojawił się uśmiech pełen szczęścia.

— A co zrobimy z tą małą? — spytała jeszcze Croyance. — Przecież jej tu nie zostawimy, wygląda jakby miała zamarznąć.

— Spytamy, gdzie mieszka i zaprowadzimy ją do odchodzącej od zmysłów matki.

Kobiety wstały i podeszły do dziecka. Dziewczynka miała zielone oczy, ciemniejsze niż te Croyance i mnóstwo piegów. Wyglądała na zadbaną, ale bardzo słabą. Płaszczyk był w kilku miejscach już pozszywany.

— Hej, malutka — Black kucnęła przed dzieckiem. — Czemu siedzisz tutaj tak sama?

Odpowiedziało jej wzruszenie ramionami.

— Przecież jest okropnie zimno! Jak masz na imię? — Cisza. — Hej, mała, nie bój się. — Ściągnęła swoje futro, pod którym miała jeszcze sweter, a potem i ten sweter. Wełniany wytwór założyła dziewczynce na ramiona, a płaszcz z powrotem na siebie, ale go nie zapięła.

— Ja jes… Ma… Marv — odpowiedziało słabo dziecko. Cassie spojrzał na Croyance i obie patrzyły tak na siebie krótką chwilę.

— Długo tutaj czekasz? — Croyance przysiadła obok dziewczynki. Znów odpowiedziało wzruszenie ramion.

— Godzinę? Dwie? Więcej? …Od rana? Od wczoraj?! — Ta próba była już zrozpaczona, ale gdy dziecko znów pokręciło głową, a Cassie łamiącym się głosem spytała: — Od dwóch nocy? — i dziewczynka potwierdziła, obie podjęły decyzję.

— Wiesz, że nie będzie potem odwrotu? — spytała cicho Croy.

— Wiem — odpowiedziała krótko Cassie.

— Chcesz pójść z nami? — spytała Croyance, masując rozgrzewająco ramiona dziewczynki, gdy Cassie ściągała jej przemoczone rękawiczki i zamieniała na swoje. — Pada już od wczorajszego wieczora, jest okropnie zimno.

— Musisz coś zjeść, umyć się, rozgrzać, a potem, jeśli będziesz chciała, możesz zostać z nami na zawsze.

— Mogę? — W zielonych oczach pojawiło się zdumienie, a w drugich, tak podobnych, niepewność.

— Możesz — potwierdziła Croyance. Dziewczynka pokiwała głową, a Cassie wzięła ją na ręce i owinęła swoim futrem. Rudowłosa ujęła ją pod rękę i tak złączone ruszyły w stronę ich obecnego mieszkania.

 

***

 

— Nie pamiętam tamtego mieszkania, ale cała reszta się zgadza — potwierdziła dziewczynka.

— Miałaś tylko cztery lata, a przeprowadziłyśmy się, jak tylko wyszłaś z tego paskudnego zapalenia płuc — wyjaśniła Croyance i ucałowała czoło Marv.

— Cieszę się, że mnie wtedy spotkałyście, ale jeszcze bardziej, że spóźniłaś się na tamten pierwszy wykład. Inaczej żadna z was by mnie nie wzięła — powiedziała z uśmiechem piegowata dziewczynka.

— My też się cieszymy, ale nie idź w nasze ślady, kochanie. Swoją drogą, wiesz, że to jest ten sam dom, w którym mieszkałyśmy na początku?

— Jasne, mówiłaś mi to już kilka razy, powtarzasz się!

— Oj tam — zaśmiała się Cassie. — W każdym razie przypominam, bo niedługo wyjeżdżamy.

Croyance uniosła wzrok znad córki i zadała krótkie pytanie: — Zlecenie?

— Nawet kilka, dla nas obu.

— Gdzie? Opłacalne?

— Oczywiście, że tak. W Beacon Hills, to cała pula za łącznie bardzo wiele zer.

— Wieczorem nas spakuję, ale ty dzisiaj zmywasz — Croyance uśmiechnęła się. — To już koniec opowieści na dziś, Smarku?

— Hm… — zastanowiła się dziewczynka. — Powiedz mi jeszcze tak szczerze: zabiłaś tego chłopaka od mieszkania, prawda?

— No przecież sam nie wyparował, skarbie.

 

_Every girl is capable of murder_

_Watch out you, don't push me any further, any further_

_You're not the only one walkin' 'round with a loaded gun_

_This little girl is capable of murder_

 


End file.
